Pat Neely
.]] Patrick "Pat" Neely (born July 20, 1964) is a restaurateur, television personality, and author. He is the co-owner of Neely's Bar-B-Que restaurant in downtown Memphis, Tennessee. He and wifeCurrently ex-wife. Gina hosted the Food Network's Down Home with the Neelys and Road Tasted with the Neelys. The pair also co-wrote a cookbook. Down Home became the highest rated debut for a Food Network show within the "In the Kitchen" series, which airs on weekend mornings. Personal life Neely was born in Detroit, Michigan, according to the Neelys episode of Chefography. He, age 50, and Gina (née Ervin), age 48, dated in high school. They reportedly rekindled the romance at their 10-year high school reunion. They married in 1994 and have two daughters: Spenser (age 25), Gina's daughter from a previous marriage (as mentioned by Pat in the book Down Home with the Neelys: A Southern Family Cookbook), and Shelbi (age 19). This is the second marriage each for Pat and Gina. In September of 2014, Gina Neely filed for divorce from Pat Neely citing irreconcilable differences. Restaurant In 1988, Neely and three of his brothers (Gaelin, Tony, and Mark) opened a barbecue restaurant in downtown Memphis. They were aided by their uncle, Jim Neely, a legend on the Memphis barbecue scene and owner of Jim Neely's Interstate Bar-B-Que. Jim's sister, Beverly Neely (Pat's aunt), is owner of Jay-Bee's Bar-B-Que in Gardena, California, and her son, Curtis Williams (Pat's cousin), is the general manager. Jay-Bee's was featured on Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives. After some time, the restaurant emerged from behind the shadows of their uncle. Pat and his brothers began to gain their own acclaim, appearing on local TV in Memphis. The restaurant has thrived. According to their website, there are now four Neely’s Bar-B-Que locations: two in Memphis (downtown and Mt. Moriah neighborhood), and two in Nashville, Tennessee (including one at Memphis International Airport). Pat and Gina Neely brought their prize-winning, Tennessee barbecue to New York City with their fourth restaurant project called Neely's Barbecue Parlor. The restaurant occupies the former location of cigar bar Merchants NY on 1st and 62nd. In August 2008 they acquired a space in mid-town Memphis slated to be a corporate headquarters. Television shows Neely and wife Gina host two shows on Food Network, Down Home with the Neelys and Road Tasted with the Neelys. Down Home began airing in February 2008. Food Network personality Paula Deen helped the pair get their first show. During the summer of 2006 her sons, Bobby and Jamie Deen, featured the Neely's Bar-B-Que Nashville location on their show Road Tasted. In September 2006 Paula ate at the Neely's downtown Memphis restaurant and was impressed. In January 2007 the Neelys were invited to appear on Paula's Party. The Neelys taped the sixth season of Down Home, which airs seven days a week on the Food Network. Following the success of Down Home, the Neelys took over the Road Tasted show from the Deen brothers in July 2008, which was then changed to Road Tasted with the Neelys. Book Pat and Gina have written their first cookbook "Down Home with the Neelys: A Southern Family Cookbook". It is also co-written by Paula Disbrowe, with the foreword written by Paula Deen. It was released in May 2009 and published by Knopf. Notes Category:Chefs Category:Hosts